Fugue in Red Tags
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: Spoilers 4x10 Fugue in Red.  Sintió un dolor fuerte apoderarse de su pecho, como cristales chocando contra sus pulmones, mientras el agua entraba sin piedad por su nariz y su boca. Luego, no sintió nada.
1. Frio como el Hielo

Disclaimer: ¿En serio?

A/N: Esto salió por culpa de los spoilers y de las promos del cap 4x10. :) Enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Frío como el Hielo<strong>

Un bombero quizás espera perder su vida en el cumplimiento del deber; en un incendio, mientras salva otra vida; morir como un héroe, pero este hombre había sido asesinado con crueldad.

Jane comenzó a merodear por los alrededores de la escena hasta toparse con el lago que estaba a solo metros de esta. Se detuvo a observar el entorno y a pensar. El asesino no debía estar muy lejos. El lugar estaba lleno de policías. El hombre debía estar debidamente camuflajeado. ¿Qué mejor que un bosque para esconderse? Los arboles, las rocas, la tierra…. el agua.

Luego de varios minutos de observar, y quedarse tranquilo para disfrutar la naturaleza, sucedió lo impensable. Sin previo aviso, del cuerpo de agua salió una silueta oculta entre algas, la cual lo agarró por parte de su chaqueta y lo haló con violencia hacia el lago.

El ataque y el golpe de líquido frio (para Jane congelado), lo tomó por sorpresa. Esto hizo que su instinto de supervivencia se activara e intentó todas las formas posibles para defenderse.

El nunca había tenido un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo y mucho menos bajo el agua donde la situación se tornaba mucho más difícil.

Su atacante lo tomó fuertemente y lo hundió sin piedad. Jane intentaba zafarse de la situación, pero sabía que las posibilidades no estaban a su favor.

Comenzó a sentir que los pulmones le pedían oxigeno, pero intentó soportar.

Su agresor se mantenía firme en su acto.

Jane no pudo aguantar más e hizo lo que su cuerpo pedía desesperadamente; aspirar.

Sintió un dolor fuerte apoderarse de su pecho, como cristales chocando contra sus pulmones, mientras el agua entraba sin piedad por su nariz y su boca. Luego, no sintió nada.

xXx

_"Jane, ¿estás por aquí?_" Preguntó Lisbon mientras se acercaba con su linterna hacia el lago. Lo había visto dirigirse hacia esa dirección. No debía estar tan lejos.

Colocó su linterna hacia el cuerpo de agua y lo que vio le heló la sangre.

Habia un cuerpo flotando en el agua.

Se acercó a paso ligero para tener mejor visibilidad y entonces lo vio. Lo reconoció de inmediato.

Dejó caer la linterna al suelo y corrió hacia el agua. Entró caminando con rapidez, pero cuando el agua comenzó a tornarse más pesada, se lanzó y llegó nadando hacia su colega.

_"¡Jane!_" Dijo con desesperación mientras llegaba a su lado y levantaba la cabeza completa del hombre para mantenerla en la superficie.

Estaba frio, congelado, igual que el agua. Colocó su mejilla cerca de la boca de Jane para comprobar que respiraba. No lo hacía. Colocó su dedos índice y corazón en su pulso. Era muy lento.

Lo miró con desesperación.

"¡_Jane!"_

Lisbon abrió la boca del consultor lo suficiente y sin pensarlo dio dos soplos en ella.

Volvió a comprobar su pulso; lento.

Colocó sus labios nuevamente en los de Jane y dio dos soplos más.

Por tercera vez, comprobó su pulso.

No lo encontraba.

"¡_Por Dios, Jane!"_ Dijo mirándolo asustada. _"¡Necesito ayuda ahora!_" Gritó volviéndose hacia la tierra. Comenzó a moverse hacia la orilla con Jane en brazos.

Arrastrarlo para sacarlo del agua fue una misión para ella sola. El hombre pesaba mucho más estando empapado.

Lo haló lo más que pudo y lo acomodó en la tierra. Movió la cabeza de Jane hacia atrás para comenzarle a dar resucitación cardiopulmonar.

Dos soplos en la boca, buscar punto en el pecho, presionar cinco veces…

_"¡Necesito ayuda!"_ Volvió a gritar desesperada mientras presionaba el pecho de Jane para luego volver a su boca.

Cho escuchó a lo lejos los gritos de su jefa, miró a los demás policías.

_"Es mi jefa._" Dijo mirándolos para luego salir corriendo en su auxilio.

Al llegar al lago y ver la escena se sobresaltó. Dio vuelta y observó a los policías que iban tras de el.

_"¡Que vengan los paramédicos!_" Ordenó el asiático.

Los policías vieron a la mujer empapada de rodillas en el suelo junto a su asesor, empapado de igual manera, inconsciente, al parecer sin vida. Se quedaron atónitos.

_"¡Qué vayan! ¡Que esperan!_" Gritó Cho.

Los hombres reaccionaron y salieron.

Cho llegó junto con Lisbon y se colocó al costado derecho de Jane.

_"¿Qué pasó?_" Preguntó colocando sus dos manos juntas en el pecho de Jane, indicándole a Lisbon con un gesto que se mantuviera en su boca.

_"¡No lo sé! ¡Nó lo sé!_" Dijo Lisbon con desesperación.

Varios soplos y presiones más en el pecho, dando tiempo a que los paramédicos llegaran, tiempo que parecía una eternidad.

El agua comenzó a brotar de la boca de Jane, pero este no reaccionó.

Lisbon miró a Cho con desesperación y él, aunque intentó no mostrarlo, estaba afectado de igual manera.

Los paramédicos se acercaron al fin con rapidez, y Cho se apartó del costado de Jane colocándose detrás de su cabeza.

Lisbon solo se movió unos centímetros hacia atrás sin dejar de mirar a su asesor.

El paramédico verificó el pulso.

"_No tiene pulso. Saca el desfibrilador._" Ordenó el hombre a su compañero.

_"¿Cuánto lleva así?_" Preguntó a la agente.

"_No lo sé….desde que lo encontré hasta ahora… quizás dos, tres minutos."_ Contestó Lisbon con un nudo en la garganta del que no se percató.

Cho la miró y tragó hondo.

El hombre abrió la camisa de Jane de un solo golpe.

"_¡Secale el pecho¡ ¡Rápido!_" Ordenó a su compañero.

Tomó los cables del desfibrilador y despegó los papeles de las pequeñas planchas desechables preparadas para este tipo de situaciones en el campo.

Las pegó de inmediato en el pecho de Jane.

"_Despejen._" Ordenó.

Su compañero apretó el botón de la máquina y el corrientazo de electricidad hizo que el cuerpo de Jane se estremeciera por un segundo.

"_Despejen_." Ordenó por segunda vez.

Lisbon miraba la situación desesperada. Jamás pensó que viviría esto por segunda vez y mucho menos con Jane.

Lo de Bosco había sido difícil, y esto… no podía estar pasando. No otra vez.

"_Vamos, Jane. Vamos."_ Se decía Lisbon así misma, pues las palabras no salían de su boca.

"_Aún no tiene pulso. Vamos otra vez. Despejen."_

Cho miró a su jefa por unos momentos y luego a Jane mientras los paramédicos hacían su trabajo.

"_¡Despejen!_"

Las lágrimas de Lisbon comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas. Ya nada le importaba. Esto era demasiado fuerte para ella.

Hacía días atrás estaban sentados comiéndose tranquilamente un helado luego de una mini conversación de que quien quería ser recordado después de morir… ironías de la vida.

"_Ya tiene pulso. Está estable_." Dijo el paramédico mirando a los dos agentes.

Lisbon se llevó la mano al pecho y suspiró profundo.

"_Hay que llevarlo al hospital, drenarle el agua que queda en los pulmones. Acerquen la camilla. ¡Muévanse!"_ Gritó el paramédico hacia los demás.

Lisbon observó de pie en cámara lenta como colocaban a Jane en la camilla y lo subían a la ambulancia.

Cho se acercó a ella, soltó un leve suspiro y le preguntó con seriedad.

"_¿Está bien, jefa?_"

Lisbon lo miró por unos segundos y reaccionó.

"_Si. Estoy bien. Me iré con él. Tu quédate aquí y llama a los chicos. Que vengan. Hay que encontrar al que hizo esto._"

"_Bien._" Contestó el asiático.

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? xD Multi-chapter? No estoy segura, pero si lo es... seran escenas independientes. )<p> 


	2. Buenos Amigos

A/N: Gracias a todos por los reviews, los story alerts y los favorite story. :)

Aquí el segundo capítulo el cual espero que disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenos Amigos<strong>

Estando de pie frente a la cama del hospital, Teresa Lisbon no podía dejar de contemplar a su compañero quien dormía tranquilamente. El color rosado había regresado a su piel, pero su cabello se podía apreciar algo húmedo aún.

La agente había ido a su casa a toda prisa con la intención de cambiarse de ropa, ya que estaba empapada, y buscar algunas cosas para pasar la noche en el hospital.

Cuando sintió que el frio comenzaba a traspasar su abrigo, se dio cuenta que ya debía arropar al hombre con la frisa que tenía en brazos la cual había llevado justo para él.

Y es que el frio en los hospitales es infernal, por más incongruente que se escuche.

Desdobló la frisa con cuidado a los pies de Jane, y con lentitud fue cubriéndolo; pies, piernas, cintura, pecho…

Justo cuando iba a taparlo hasta el cuello, se alejó de golpe unos centímetros con sorpresa al ver los ojos azules del hombre mirarla con confusión.

"_Hey… estás despierto." _Dijo Lisbon en voz baja. _"¿Cómo te sientes?"_

Jane se quedó mirándola por unos segundos.

"_Me muero de frio." _Contestó Jane con voz ronca.

Lisbon sonrió.

"_Me imagino." Dijo terminando de cubrirlo._

Era un alivio poder volver a hablar con él luego de lo que sucedió.

"_¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy en un hospital?" _Preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

"_¿No recuerdas que pasó?" _Preguntó Lisbon.

"_En realidad, no."_

Lisbon se sentó a su lado.

.Jane bajó la vista y observó la placa de la mujer en su cintura.

"_Eres policía." _Dijo en voz baja.

Lisbon lo miró con sorpresa. Frunció el ceño al ver que él se quedaba mirando su placa. Se levantó de la cama y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

"_Tú no sabes quién soy yo." _Dijo Lisbon con total preocupación.

Jane se quedó mirándola por unos momentos y luego negó con la cabeza.

"_Lo siento… pero no.. no la recuerdo."_

"_Ok… regreso ahora. No tardo, ¿ok?" _Dijo acercándose nuevamente.

Jane asintió con confusión. Ella al verlo así, tocó su brazo con suavidad.

"_Prometo que no tardo. ¿Estarás bien?"_

El asesor vio el contacto físico, luego la miró y asintió.

xXx

La agente salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la estación de enfermeras.

"_Necesito hablar con el doctor." _Dijo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo_. _

La enfermera, quien buscaba una información en un record gigante, le contestó cansadamente y sin mirarla.

"Ok."

"_Patrick Jane ya despertó, pero no recuerda nada. Ni siquiera sabe quien soy yo." _Dijo al fin al ver el poco interés de la mujer.

La enfermera alzó las cejas para mirar a la agente.

_"Llamaré al neurólogo de turno. Es muy bueno." _Dijo cerrando de golpe el record y tomando el teléfono en la mano.

"_Gracias."_ Dijo Lisbon con una fingida sonrisa.

xXx

Lisbon se paseaba dando círculos frente a la habitación. No dejaba de mirar su reloj y de moverse. Ya habían pasado veinte minutos desde que el médico había entrado para hablar con Jane.

No la recordaba.

Jane no la recordaba.

Dios mio, ¿cómo podía ser posible? ¿Qué le había pasado para que estuviera así? ¿Algún golpe en la cabeza del que nadie se percató? ¿La falta de oxigeno en el cerebro? Todo era tan confuso, Lisbon se sentía tan mal.

Se detuvo y tomó un respiro profundo. Tenía que calmarse.

Lo importante era que Jane estaba vivo, alerta. Lo demás, tiene solución. Tiene solución, ¿no?

Si tan solo hubiese llegado unos segundos o unos minutos más tarde… Jane estuviese muerto.

Lisbon negó con la cabeza tratando de quitar de ella esos pensamientos negativos.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, el médico salía con el expediente en las manos.

"_¿Y bien?_" Preguntó Lisbon de inmediato. "_¿Qué le sucede?"_

"_El señor Jane está sufriendo algo llamado fuga disociativa. Es una pérdida temporal de la identidad personal…" _Contestó Naughton.

"_¿Temporal?"_

"_Si. Puede tomar horas, meses… y en los casos más raros, años."_

Lisbon bajó la vista y cerró los ojos. Volvió toda su atención al médico al escucharlo hablar.

"_Su estado es delicado, por lo que tengo que advertirle, que no se le debe decir nada sobre el espacio de memoria. Debe permitir que su mente sane gradualmente. Nada de sorpresas."_

Lisbon asintió con lentitud.

xXx

La mujer entró nuevamente a la habitación y observó a Jane mientras se acercaba a la cama. Volvió a sentarse a su lado, algo retirada.

"Y…. _¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?" _Preguntó la agente con dulzura.

Jane levantó una ceja y se quedó mirando hacia al frente por unos momentos intentando buscar la respuesta. La miró detenidamente.

"¿_Va a pasar la noche aquí?" _Preguntó intrigado.

"_Si_." Contestó Lisbon con tranquilidad.

"_¿Cómo te llamas?"_

"_Teresa Lisbon. Soy agente senior… del Buró de Investigaciones de California."_

"_Estoy en California."_

"_Estás en California."_

"_Y tú y yo somos…"_

"_Compañeros de trabajo. Soy tu jefa." _Dijo sonriendo con suavidad.

"_¿Yo trabajando con la policía?" _Preguntó Jane con incredulidad.

"_Así es."_

"_Oh…" _Dijo Jane algo asombrado y asintiendo sin dejar de mirarla.

Lisbon frunció el ceño.

"_¿Sucede algo?" _Preguntó la agente con grado de desconcierto y acercándose un poco más hacia él.

"_Eres…. muy atenta conmigo."_

Lisbon solo sonrió.

"_¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" _Preguntó Jane.

"_Ya la estás haciendo." _Volvió a sonreír la mujer.

"¿_Cómo es nuestra relación? ¿Estamos durmiendo juntos?" _ Preguntó el hombre en voz baja y con total seriedad.

La sonrisa de Lisbon se desvaneció casi por completo. Apartó el rostro y miró por unos instantes a un lado.

"_Mi intención no es ponerte incomoda… es que necesito saber."_

"_No…"_ Dijo pestañeando con lentitud varias veces. _ "No te preocupes… Yo entiendo que estás confundido. No. No estamos durmiendo juntos." _Contestó al fin. _ "Solo somos amigos."_

"_Amigos…"_

Lisbon asintió.

"_Buenos amigos." _Corrigió Lisbon con una gran sonrisa.

Jane sonrió grandemente y asintió varias veces.

"_Lo veo…_" Contestó él.

Ahora los dos asentían con lentitud y se sonreían.

"_¿No te sientes cansado? ¿No quieres dormir un poco?"_ Preguntó Lisbon tocando con suavidad su brazo.

"_No tengo sueño…y quisiera saber que sucedió. ¿Cómo llegué aquí?"_

"_Bien… Te contaré. Estamos trabajando en un nuevo caso..…."_

* * *

><p>Reviews? :)<p> 


End file.
